memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walter Koenig
Fan projects I know that Memory Alpha is not a place to discuss fan projects, but I was wondering if the fact that Walter Koenig is reprising the role of Chekov in a fan project is something worth mentioning on his bio page? For those who wonder what I'm talking about see the following link: CBC Arts--docdude316 05:34, 28 May 2005 (UTC) There should be a reference here (or at least on the Pavel Chekov page) why he wasn't a character on TAS. Speaking of which, why wasn't he recasted, and why wasn't Chekov on board, but returned later? --Zeromaru 21:50, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Truth is, it was money. Gene Roddenberry wanted to hire back everybody,but it was too expensive to contract all the regular actors --a cast of 7 or 8 was unheard of at Filmation in the 70s -- so Koenig was optioned to write an episode instead, and the part of the navigator was played by James Doohan -- who performed odzens of other voice roles in TAS so they wouldnt often have to hire additional actors. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:22, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::So what became of Chekov for the last two years of the five-year mission? Was he reassigned? Or was he just forgotten about like a Bond girl? :::There are no canon resources describing what happened to Chekov after that, on his way to being a security chief by -- but... :::There are a few stages to his continuing career. First, many novels and comics state that when Arex first took over as navigator, that Chekov transferred "belowdecks" to fill a vacancy in a security squad (kind of how Worf became a temporary security guy, in his command division uniform, after Tasha died, until he switched to an operations division uniform in TNG Season 2). Chekov was seen, in 2269, as a security man in issues of Marvel Comics' Star Trek Unlimited. At this point, he was supposedly already a lieutenant junior grade, although some books taking place in that era still call him ensign -- and some say he wore a red ops shuirt and some say he kept his gold command shirt. :::After the end of the five-year mission, Chekov supposedly went to Starfleet Security Academy to get his certification -- this was in Pocket TOS:"Traitor Winds", he wore a red shirt and attended classes at the Academy (BTW -- this scenario portrays him as being a cadet and a lieutenant at the same time -- because he "went back to school" after he graduated with his first commission -- (ever wonder if this was the case with Lt. Saavik and Lt James Kirk being cadets and officers simultaneously, explained by their post-graduate work?)). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:04, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stupid question: Was Koenig Russian? Since he played a character with a hokie Russian accent, it seems like something that should be covered :As the sidebar says, "Place of birth: Chicago, Illinois, USA" --OuroborosCobra talk 01:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I know Russsian accents, and whatever that was, it was not a Russian accent. --TribbleFurSuit 01:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Koenig's parents were Jewish Russian immigrants, so... yes, Koenig definitely had some Russian in him. :) -- From Andoria with Love 20:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Davy Jones In the Star Trek section it says chekov was givin a haircut like davy jones from the beatles however there is no band member by that name in the beatles and a search on wikipedia on davy jones does not shed any light on who he is. I thought i read somewhere that his haircut was based on one of the band members in the band the Monkeys.--Old Pointy Ears 23:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Acually ignore what i said davy jones is in the monkeys. I'm a moron. I'll change the article. --Old Pointy Ears 23:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Interview with William Shatner? Supposedly there exists a clip of Walter Koenig being interviewed by William Shatner on Shatner's show Raw Nerve a few years ago. The only links I've ever found for this interview are all dead. It seems like the sort of information that might make an interesting addition to this Wikia page, and I'd consider adding a link if I could find a valid one, but I'm at a loss where else to look for such a thing. Beerslayer (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC)